This invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring the condition (loaded or empty) of a front loading weapon having a weapon barrel provided with a breechblock.
Large-caliber front loading weapons such as mortars generally do not have a safety arrangement against dual loading. This poses a significant safety hazard for the weapon crew because upon firing of a dual charge the mortar barrel may burst. Further, risks are significant that upon placing the second mortar cartridge into the barrel, the first-loaded cartridge is fired and collides with the second cartridge (situated immediately in the zone of the barrel muzzle) and thus an explosion occurs.